


Love

by sabinelagrande



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode Related, Human/Inanimate Object, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Our Mrs. Reynolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

"Don't look at me like that."

The gun lay accusingly on the bed, half hidden under the blanket. Jayne picked it up. It was chillingly cold, despite having been fired so recently.

"You know I'd never've given you to Mal," Jayne told it, cradling it gently. "It was a bluff. I swear."

He put the gun down and checked the hatch: securely locked. Jayne sat back down, looking both ways for anybody who might theoretically have snuck in. Tenderly, he picked the gun up and kissed it softly on the barrel.

"You know you're the only woman for me, Vera."


End file.
